The Unborn
"Our master is without age or limit, our master is the end of all things - you are but a flea on the hide of an immeasurable beast and soon you shall be tossed aside.." The Unborn is an unspeakable horror that is without age, race or gender - it is akin to a living force rather than a being and interacts with the world via its many hosts and minions: although hidden from all but the most devoted of travellers The Unborn does have a small anchor to mainstream reality in the form of a large stone monolith found in a remote island far in the Atlantic Ocean: though none have ever dared gaze upon it for fear of being added to The Unborn's many hosts. Origins The Unborn has existed since the beginning of time and has no form of its own but only began to manifest when humanity first began to build civilizations, at this point The Unborn began possess others and through them committed countless horrors, all of which were designed to destabilize and destroy a region / society before replacing it with a worse dictatorship that The Unborn would control before once again planning their destruction in a never-ending cycle. The Unborn is blamed for the sinking of Atlantis , the Fall of Rome and even as one of the influences behind the Biblical Flood (though the actual Flood was a result of The Omega ) - it is said that The Unborn destroys great civilizations so as to replace them with fascistic dictatorships and its ultimate goal seems to be to control and manipulate human evolution. During the Industrial Revolution The Unborn founded Dollhouse to aid in its goal of not only destroying civilizations, as it had always done, but also ensuring it would have numerous hosts by which to create fresh dictatorships following each fall of a society or region. However in every generation since at least the time of the Great Pharaohs a hero has been born with the gift to sense The Unborn and track down its many hosts - the current "chosen" goes by the name of Freedom-Striker and he alone seems to be the world's hope against The Unborn's many schemes of conquest, ruin and sorrow. Of course The Unborn is simply too vast to be the foe of just one individual and its unseen presence seeps into every corner of the world: the true number of heroes and villains that unknowingly battle The Unborn or become ensnared in it's corruption is likely too many to be counted.. and seems to grow every passing day, continuing its eternal quest to dominate Earth and humanity. The Unborn claims it is also part of the reason superhuman beings exist on Earth, deliberately "accelerating" human evolution in select groups of people so as to weaken society and encourage hate, fear and conflict in future generations. Powers The Unborn exists within countless host bodies and through them manipulates the world on a scale almost unthinkable by mortal minds - it's host bodies are granted infinite endurace and athlete-level strength, speed, agility and willpower as well as considerable protection from psychic attacks or probes. *Gestalt Possession (the ability to possess numerous targets, which function as a single entity) Trivia *The Unborn, despite its name and similarities, is not connected to The Unknown. *The Unborn's societies (such as Dollhouse) are actively on Earth, The Unknown tending to stay on Earth due to an interest in guiding / controlling human evolution. *The Unborn has been victorious in its goals in at least on alternate-reality known as Reality Unborn in which it turned Earth into a wasteland with only a handful of resistance against its fascistic rule. Category:Character Category:Major Antagonists Category:Immortal Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Demons Category:Neutral Evil